Eliot's Barrier
by itachikitsune
Summary: What if Eliot's team mates paid too much attention to his well being? What if another person became the buffer between him and the rest of his team? Will he walk away with his emotions still intact and gain a family member?
1. Chapter 1

**(**** A.N. Hello my fellow fanfiction fanatics. This is my first story for Leverage, so I hope you like it.)**

Eliot's Barrier

If there was one thing Eliot knew, it was to never let his guard down. Even with his team, he wasn't safe. When he'd found that out, his mask had gone up, thicker then ever. But as he looked at each team member, he realized something. One hadn't betrayed his trust like the others. What had made him start pulling his mask back up around his team, was the fact that someone had slipped him a sleeping drug after an assignment gone wrong and he'd wound up getting stabbed.

He didn't like taking medication because it slowed his reflexes. The team knew this though and kept slipping him medication without his knowledge. He hated it and started fearing for his own safety around the team. When he had medication in his system, he distantly heard the others snoop around his room. His body grew accustomed to the constant input of medication and he was able to hear little things.

Thus, it was why he'd laid in shock when Alec came in and murmured, " They shouldn't do this to you, it's wrong. They know you hate being sluggish." It had scared Eliot, thinking his mask had came crumbling down. Fear was an emotion Eliot was used to, but terror? That was another story entirely. Currently, Eliot was laid in bed, under yet another, drug induced stupor. All he wanted to do was run, but in his shape, he'd probably wind up getting hit by a truck or something.

Suddenly he heard a click. It was small, not usually a cause for concern. But then again, normal people didn't live in constant fear like he did. He threw himself over the side of the bed and hit the floor on his side. The pain was there, but his landing had been nearly silent. He waited, scared out of his mind for one of the members of the team to come in. The knob turned and someone walked in, fallowed by another click. Eliot had installed a security system that boggled the minds of every member on the team. They hated that they couldn't get into his room whenever they wanted and he'd played it down to being careful and not because he didn't trust them.

" Eliot? It's me." said Alec. Eliot didn't move from his fetal position and his breathing turned quieter. Alec's shoes suddenly came into his line of vision and he laid there. Alec crouched down, but didn't try and get closer. " You OK?" asked Alec. " No, what do you want?" asked Eliot. " I wanted to make sure you were OK. They gave you Morphine." said Alec. " Well I'm not, now get out." snapped Eliot. When he muttered, Alec's eyes softened. " I'm not here to use you. I'm here _for_ you." said Alec. Eliot did not want to have this conversation right now. Morphine was one of the medications he hated because it made him raw. Anything, from someone telling him he was funny to someone telling him he was ugly, effected him. He also hated that Morphine was what they gave him the most.

" Why are you lying to me? What do you want from me?" asked Eliot. He started to shake and Alec didn't move. It wasn't out of a lack of compassion, it was because Alec knew Eliot hated when people around him moved too fast. He couldn't track their movements and that scared him. " I want nothing from you." said Alec. Eliot's face was suddenly like a scared child's as he looked at Alec. " Your lying." accused Eliot. " No, I just want to make sure your OK." said Alec. Eliot curled up further as the tears finally came streaming down his cheeks. He absolutely hated being vulnerable and that's what he was on medication.

Alec moved, slowly inching his way across the room and stopped by Eliot. He laid down in his side and wrapped his arms around Eliot loosely, wanting Eliot to know he wasn't going to trap him. " Why do they keep doing this to me? What did I do wrong?" asked Eliot. " Nothing, absolutely nothing." said Alec. " This is their fault." Eliot cried harder and Alec's hand was gentle as a lamb's nose on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

" So why are you really here?" asked Eliot. " Because what they've been doing is wrong. I may be on this team, but I don't agree with everything." said Alec. Eliot raised an eyebrow, but Alec didn't have to look to know. " I want to be your barrier between you and them. That last reaction to the pain meds didn't help you and they just kept forcing it down your throat, even as you refused." said Alec.

" You want to what?" asked Eliot. Alec knew Eliot was just clarifying what he'd just asked. " You need the help. And they frighten you. You can't even sleep without waking up sweating every two hours." said Alec. " No they don't." said Eliot.

" Yes They do. It's OK to be scared." said Alec. " Not when you suffer being drugged by your team mates almost daily." snarled Eliot. Alec didn't blame him for his thinking and smiled sadly. " If you decided to bite the bullet and offer me a bit of trust, I wouldn't hurt you." said Alec. Eliot didn't know weather to smile or cry as the suddenly urge to bury his face in Alec's neck hit him like a freight train.

Eliot whimpered and then paled as he realized what he'd done. " It's alright, just do what you need to." said Alec. " I don't know who to trust anymore." whispered Eliot. " When your ready, you can trust me." said Alec. Eliot just shook and buried his face in Alec's neck. As Alec felt Eliot's body relax, he realized what he was so afraid of. Eliot needed human contact, but was afraid to ask since he didn't know who was a safe person. Someone who wouldn't shove medication down his throat.

" Hey, you want to move to the bed?" asked Alec. " Yes please." said Eliot. As if he was handling glass, Alec carefully moved Eliot to the bed and turned to leave. As he was, Eliot's hand clamped down on his wrist. " Please stay." whispered Eliot. Alec turned back around, smiling gently as he saw the fear in Eliot's eyes. " Alright." said Alec. Eliot let go of his wrist and then rolled over so he was on his side and curled up. Eliot heard the drag of a heavy quit, but still tensed when Alec settled it over him. " I'm gonna turn off the lights." said Alec. Eliot gave no indication he'd heard him, but Alec heard the sigh of relief as the room was plunged into darkness. Another realization made itself known and Alec looked at Eliot in sympathy.

Because of the fear in him, Eliot was always watching and listening, ready to move at a moments notice. As a result, he was sensitive to lights if they were on for long periods of time and his ears were sensitive to sound. Someone could drop a pin next to a subway train and Eliot would know. Alec came over and curled up on his side at the foot of the bed. Eliot tensed as he felt the bed dip for a brief second. " Relax, it's just me. I'm at the foot of the bed." said Alec.

Eliot gradually relax til' he was able to fall asleep. Alec smiled sadly as he saw, that even in his sleep, Eliot was tense. As time went on, Eliot was able to put his trust in Alec and he had yet to betray him. Whenever Alec had to leave, he'd sidle over to Eliot and ask if he wanted to go out. Eliot had said no the first time and was forced to suffer in fear for the three days Alec was gone. But the next day, a package came in the mail for him. The team had laughed when they saw it was a necklace box.

He'd opened it, only to be shocked when he saw a beautiful pendant nestled in the red velvet. He'd taken it out and fastened it around his neck. The charm on the end was a silver tigress with blue eyes and black strips. The thin chord that held it was black. The team didn't know what to think when Eliot's eyes widened and then he'd smiled, soft and surprised. If he didn't have such a thick mask in place at the moment, he would've cried.

When Alec came back the next day wearing an identical one, the team had gaped. Wondering if Alec had sent the pendant. The only difference between the two, was that Alec's was a black fox with green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec had walked over and wrapped a loose arm around Eliot's shoulders and steered him down the hallway. Once in Eliot's room with the door shut, Alec grinned like a cat with a snake caught in it's teeth. Alec had then confessed to having sent Eliot the pendant and told him it wasn't a normal one. Eliot had responded with, " No duh. It's a com link." Alec had grinned and then it dropped as he walked up to Eliot and wrapped him in a loose hug.

Eliot's body had relaxed and he snuggled into Alec's arms. Alec tightened them til' it was a comfortably snug hug. After a minute, Alec had dropped his arms and stepped back. Eliot went over and wrapped a shaking arm around Alec's shoulders and slowly steered him back out of the room. Alec let him, knowing that in order for Eliot to feel safe with him, he had to give a little.

They walked through the living room and out the door. They left a gaping team in their wake and Eliot had smiled. On their slow walk, Alec had told Eliot he'd met his match. Eliot had stared at him in complete shock, recognizing the term as it was referred to when two people learned the same skills. Alec had simply told he he'd hidden it from the team on purpose, not wanting to risk getting into more dangerous work. Eliot had understood and Alec had stopped him when he'd went to say it was his job. Alec had made a point to say it was everyone's job to protect themselves and not each other. That it shouldn't have fallen solely to Eliot to pick up whatever damage the rest of the team had caused. Alec told Eliot he was on par with him and Eliot had tensed when Alec had suggested a sparing match.

Alec had assured Eliot that he wouldn't hurt him, but wouldn't go easy on him either. He'd also made a point to say Eliot knew him and could read him moves and use that to help him. When they _had_ actually spared, they'd walked out with just bruises and nothing worse. Eliot's trust in Alec almost dropped off a cliff when he'd suggesting getting Eliot some medication after a particularly hard fall down a flight of 45 steps.

Alec had been quick to reassure him that he was getting it from a drugstore and not their fully stocked medication cabinet back at the apartment. After Eliot had given a tiny nod, Alec had rushed off, realizing that because of Eliot's fear of being drugged, he never took medication and therefore had a very high pain tolerance. Alec had come back, a bag with a pill bottle inside as well as a bottle of water. He'd let Eliot have the bag, knowing he needed to confirm himself that it hadn't just been raided from their overstocked supply.

Once he knew it was from the pharmacy nearby, he'd take the medication and they'd rested in the park til' the pain medication had kicked in and then entirely left his system. When Alec questioned him on why it'd be bad for him to walk in feeling better, Eliot had responded with how the team was well versed in sighting a medication's effect in someone's eyes. That'd been news to Alec and he'd wondered how many times Eliot had been drugged by the team and others. Once the medication had run it's course, they'd headed back and had again shocked the team by walking in giggling with an arm thrown over each other's shoulders.

Eliot's trust in Alec went up when he'd been hurt by a fall off a fire escape to a roof below. Alec had offered him safe medication that knocked him out for three hours, but made sure he knew he didn't have to take it if he didn't want to. Eliot _had_ though and had drifted off, finally free of the agony that decided to tap dance on every muscle, vein, and internal organ in Eliot's body. He'd then woken up, fully expecting Alec not to be there, and got a surprise when Alec had gently undid him from his fetal position and laid him out on his back. Alec had removed his hands right away and given Eliot a soft look, saying he would be careful when he touched him as not to set his instincts ablaze. He knew Eliot had a justified fear of not wanting to be manhandled.


	4. Chapter 4

It implied he was OK with having someone else take temporary control of his body. But as time went on and Eliot got more comfortable around Alec, he felt like it was safe to let Alec touch him. Eliot had gradually relaxed around Alec til' it was noticeable when he was worried and he felt comfortable in letting Alec know when he was upset.

Eventually, Eliot was comfortable enough to just walk over and tuck himself in against Alec's side if they were around the apartment. He did it when Alec was on the couch and he'd quickly found out that when Eliot turned, tucking his face in Alec's neck, that he was afraid. Alec could tell by the ragged breathing and would wrap an arm around his shoulders. Eliot would stay like that until he felt safe enough to move away from Alec. But always when his face was in view again, nothing was given away.

Currently, Eliot was sitting in the living room with the team, all except Alec. " Why are you suddenly buddy buddy with Alec?" demanded Sophie. " We always have been, we've just gotten closer." said Eliot. He didn't show he was afraid when he saw the slightly questioning look on Nate's face. He liked it even less, his heart stuttering, when he saw the smirks slowly spread over Nate and Parker's faces. Nate stood and walked into the kitchen. He came back out and handed Eliot a mug of tea. Eliot took the mug and discretely sniffed the contents.

He didn't smell anything so he took a sip. Whatever was in it worked in a matter of seconds and his eyes glazed over. He passed out and those sitting their smirked. " Now, think we could hook him up to a lie detector test?" asked Sophie.

" You honestly think he'd respond when he's out cold?" asked Parker. " Well, no." said Sophie. Alec walked in just then, a smile on his face. He was just getting ready to ask Eliot if he wanted to spar when he saw him on the couch.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw the paleness and walked over to him. He bent down and slowly picked Eliot up, cradling him in his arms. He walked down the hall to his room and nudged the door open with his foot. He walked in and laid Eliot on the bed, watching as he immediately curled up in a fetal position on his side. He walked out, setting the security system as he went. He made it back to the living room and glared at the group. " From now on, I'll get him anything he wants." said Alec. He'd known when he'd walked in that Eliot was drugged. It was given away by his paleness. Shortly after Alec and Eliot had gotten closer, it became noticeable when he was drugged.

Eliot would pale just the slightest bit, almost unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know him like Alec. Even the team wouldn't notice til' he was out or his eyes went glassy. Alec settled against the back of the couch, promptly ignoring the team for the next twenty minutes. After an additional five minutes, Alec bolted off the couch as he heard Eliot screaming through the com link. The team looked on in confusion as Alec bolted from the room, not understanding the sudden flurry. The com link's speaker was low and you could barely hear if anyone was speaking through it. It sounded like someone talking 20 doors down to you. The rest of the team couldn't hear Eliot's voice through it. But for Eliot and Alec, the barely there volume was enough for them.

To them, it was as if the other was speaking directly in their ear. Since neither had their ear com links on in the apartment. Alec made it to Eliot's door and a series of sharp taps disabled the security system. Alec opened the door then and closed it behind him. Eliot was still curled up on his side, but he was holding his head. " Eliot? Can you hear me?" asked Alec. " Barely. It sounds like your speaking through cotton." said Eliot. " No, I am by the door though." said Alec. " I hate this feeling." said Eliot. Alec didn't like how his voice was slurred and wondered what they'd given him. When Eliot started shaking, Alec was across the room in seconds and laid a hand down on the bed, inches from his back.


	5. Chapter 5

He slowly moved it so it rested on Eliot's ribs and felt the shivering. Eliot wasn't cold, nor was he about to cry. It suddenly dawned on him what happened. The medication they'd forced on him made his blood sugar plummet. " I've got a duffle bag of hot chocolate in my car. Do you want me to bring you some?" asked Alec.

Eliot laid there in shock, trying to process what Alec had said. When he did, he nodded, just a twitch of his head. " I'll be right back." said Alec. He removed his hand and turned around, walking to the door. He did a series of taps on the door before opening it and walking out. He shut the door behind him and heard the faint click as the security system reactivated. He walked out into the living room and out the door. He came back in a few minutes later, a silver thermos in his hand. He headed for the kitchen, fully aware that every team member was watching him as he disappeared around the corner.

He headed for the microwave and opened the door. He did a quick search and deduced that it was bug free. He put the thermos inside and then pushed numbers. He waited for it to beep and then took it out. He walked back into the living room and then to the hallway. He announced that he was outside the door and did a series of taps that had the security system once again disabled. He walked in and shut the door. Every move he made was soundless and it was a wonder why he never became a jewel thief. With his skills as an assassin and as a hacker, he could very well pull it off without a hitch.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, barely putting any weight on the bed. By doing this, he was acknowledging Eliot's fear and silently telling him he'd move if Eliot became uncomfortable. He didn't though and a whimper escaped as the shaking got worse. " Do you want help?" asked Alec. Eliot whined and even that was slow to come out. Alec really wanted to know what they'd given him as someone's natural response to pain shouldn't be slow. Even if it was just sounds. Alec set the thermos down on the floor by the bed and stood.

He reached down, hands light as a feather and ready to pull away should Eliot ask. They rested on Eliot's ribs and he slowly moved Eliot so he was on his back and then moved him up the bed so he was leaned against the headboard. He sat back down and picked up the thermos. He handed it to Eliot, his hands covering his as he weakly took hold of the thermos. He drank slowly, his muscles gradually relaxing as he got sugar back in his system.

When Eliot finished half the thermos, he took it away from his mouth and looked at Alec. Alec removed his hands and Eliot handed him the thermos. " Feeling better?" asked Alec. " Yeah, thanks." said Eliot. " What exactly happened?" asked Alec. He knew of course, but he had a feeling there were some parts he didn't. " Whatever that is, always makes my blood sugar drops like a stone." said Eliot. " You mean you've had it before?" asked Alec. " Yes, even worse when we go out on an assignment and it's not fully out of my system." said Eliot.

" They'd give it to you before an assignment?! Are they nuts?!" asked Alec. In rage. " I could almost say they want me dead, but then they wouldn't continue to act like they care." said Eliot. " I don't know, it seems to me that their not too fond of you right now." said Alec. When Eliot gave a bitter laugh, Alec arched an eyebrow. " First, lay me down and then I'll tell you." said Eliot. Alec did and then stood, moving so he faced the bed, but was sitting on the floor. " They asked me before you came in why I was suddenly so close to you. Then when I was out, I thought I'd heard them say something about hooking me up to a lie detector." said Eliot.

Alec sat there shaking his head. He was starting to wonder if Eliot was really safe with the team. " Just so you know, I can always find you." said Alec.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliot didn't doubt his words and a small smile came to his face. He fell asleep and Alec stood. He walked to the door and out, reactivating the security system as he went. " Goodnight Eliot." said Alec. He heard no answer on the other end and smiled. He couldn't believe how much trust Eliot had in him. To letting him help, to freely touching him, to falling asleep in his presence. It shocked Alec, but it also made him grin. He loved knowing he could help his friend.

Since the incident, Alec had been sent on long distance assignments and asked Eliot if he wanted to come with under the pretense of Eliot taking the slack if he got caught. The team didn't need to know that he was actually at a hotel nearby, relaxing fully since he was away from the team. Alec wore his ear piece as did Eliot, but Alec turned the sound down for both of them so they didn't go deaf.

When they were done with the assignment, they'd spend a few days by themselves before going back to the team. Alec left one detail about the pendant out. He had a feeling the second component would be useful soon enough. If not useful, then very much needed. Alec started something new and it surprised Eliot. Alec would go out right after everyone was in bed and invite Eliot to come with. They'd drive around for a bit and half the time, Eliot would fall asleep. They'd stay at whatever hotel they were near and then come back separately to the apartment the next morning.

Nobody ever figured out where they went and that made Eliot rest easier the more they went out. So that was their routine every three nights. It got increasingly frustrating to Nate when he couldn't find his two rouge members when they disappeared. He was getting fed up fast and wondered of Alec would care.

Currently, Alec was walking around town just enjoying the sights, when he suddenly heard screaming. It was loud and Alec flinched til' he realized where it was coming from and paled. The only way it could be that loud is if the person pitched their voice. When he heard the sobbing as well, he slipped into protector mode in the space of a heartbeat.

He stopped on the sidewalk and slipped the computer case off his shoulder. Most would find it weird that he had one on him at all times, but considering his job, it was needed. He set it down and and pulled out his laptop. He opened it and his fingers flew across the screen as he pulled up Eliot's tracker. The tracker was built into the pendant he'd given him and a identical one was in the one he himself wore. He found where he was and synced his laptop to his phone. He shut the laptop and slipped it back in his bag. He picked it up and slung it back over his shoulder. He took off for his car at an alarming speed and made it in record time.

He'd parked it two blocks down from where he'd started his walk and had intended to do a full circuit around the block he was on. He got in and took off, fallowing the signal from the inconspicuous com link. He tracked Eliot to an abandoned warehouse and ran in. The sight he was met with shocked him and he knew Eliot would be having nightmares for months. For a man that could spear someone from across the room as if he was just playing darts, it seemed odd that something as mundane as a nightmare could bother him.

Eliot was curled on his side, bruises cover ever inch of the visible skin. It was the one time Eliot shouldn't have worn shorts and a t-shirt. He was screaming on the top of his lungs and it reminded Alec of a horror movie, just the screaming part though. It wasn't screaming at intervals, it was continuous and made Alec's ears ring like a gong. Nate was standing behind Eliot and a group of guys were on either side of Nate. Alec certainly hadn't expected their boss to split himself between their group and his own. He knew as he looked at Eliot, that he wasn't in good shape.


	7. Chapter 7

He snapped out of his shock as Eliot's screams went up in pitch and ran for the group behind Eliot. Nate's eyes widened as he saw Alec and his men moved so they were blocking Eliot from view. Alec went at them, pulling darts from a hidden pocket and moved from person to person in rapid succession. He hit the marks with a precision most could only dream about and watched as one person after another hit the floor.

He dragged each person to the other side of the room and left them there. He hadn't killed them, just hit the vein in their necks that paralyzed their bodies, making them nothing more then compliant rag dolls. Once Alec was done, he walked over to Eliot and knelt down. He didn't touch him just yet and kept speaking in a low voice. Eventually, Eliot's screaming slowed down and stopped as he came out of his mind.

Alec had guessed that Eliot had retreated into his mind in order to escape the physical pain his body was forced to endure, but didn't find the solace he needed. Eliot blinked, slow to comprehend what was going on. When he heard Alec's voice, all the tension bled out of him and he whimpered. You wouldn't have heard it if you weren't inches away from Eliot. Alec slowly reached out and rested his hands on Eliot's ribs. And in that moment, all Eliot wanted was a hug. He'd never admit it, but somehow, Alec knew. He slowly uncurled Eliot from his fetal position, his movements as careful as if they were alone.

Once he was done, he got Eliot on his knees and wrapped his arms around him. " I'm so sorry." said Alec. And in that moment, Eliot really did cry. The tears flowed like a river as he sobbed and Alec just held him. Alec's arms weren't loose, they were tight, grounding. The only safe thing in a maelstrom of chaos. Eliot eventually cried himself to sleep, but before he did, he whispered, " Thank you, My Brother. For being my barrier, my armor." Tears flowed down Alec's cheeks at the declaration and he smiled down at Eliot. He never dreamed Eliot would have this much trust in him, but it made him happy knowing Eliot considered him family.

" Come on, let's get you out of here." said Alec. As he choked back his emotions. He switched his grip so Eliot was cradled in his arms and stood. He turned around and started walking towards the door. " I hope your happy. Is this what it really means to be part of your team?" asked Alec. As he glanced at Nate. He walked out, quickly moving towards his car. He opened the back door using voice command and laid Eliot in the back seat. He shut the door and ran around to the driver's side, getting in. He peeled out in an earsplitting screech of tires and headed for the forest on the very edge of town.

It was their shared lair when they wanted to be away from the team. Alec hadn't wanted to go through the hassle of securing a house of his own, so he'd asked to share Eliot's. He'd been more then surprised when Eliot had said yes, and he had listened without comment as Eliot laid down the ground rules for the house. Alec made it to the forest on the very edge of town and got out. He walked around to the back door and opened it. He ducked in, picking up Eliot in his arms as he shut the door via voice command.

They were parked on a trail nobody took and he started walking through the grass. Nestled in the center of the forest, was their lair. It was a decent sized house made of brick that was the shade of red wine and had bullet proof windows. The windows were also chemical resistant in case their team found them and came knocking. The rooms consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining room, three bedrooms, one being large enough for them to spar in without feeling cramped, two bathrooms, and an office. Alec made it to the door and waited for the normal procedure. The house had tight security. You needed a voice recognition, a hand scan, a retina scan, an eighteen digit security code, and to tap out a combination on the actual door. Believe it or not, but it hadn't been Alec's doing. It'd been Eliot's.


	8. Chapter 8

Though, Eliot _had_ given him permission to change the codes as long as he told him before he changed them. Alec had never been so happy that they'd practiced how to enter the house with their hands full. As it was, Alec was quick going through the procedures to get in and had the door swinging open in a matter of seconds.

He walked in, kicking the door shut with his foot and walked down the hall to Eliot's designated room. It sounded odd, but every room in the house had panels on the wall next to the doors so you had to type in a code if the door was shut as it automatically locked upon latching. Alec typed in the code and walked into the room, over to the bed. He laid Eliot out and watched again as he curled up on his side. Eliot tensed when the smells of the house pushed past his sleeping state and Alec rested a hand on his ribs.

" Take it easy, we're at our place." reassured Alec. Eliot relaxed, finally recognizing the smells and finished curling up. Alec reached over and laid a quilt on top of Eliot before going back for a second one. It wasn't a known fact, but shortly after Eliot had been caught in a drug induced haze, Alec had found out Eliot loved quilts. The security of being tucked in tight under the two quilts made Eliot relax and fall into a deeper sleep. It was a substitute for the human contact he couldn't have for so many years. But now, it was a comfort thing and it made Alec smile.

The deeper sleep was the reason Eliot didn't indulge in his habit near the team and why Alec never had any in his room. After the first time Alec had seen Eliot when he was dosed, he'd started carrying things from their lair to the rooms in the apartment. Alec went and sat in the comfy rocker on the other side of the room, waiting for Eliot to wake up.

He knew he needed to wait until then before he applied cream to the map of black and purple scattered across the expanse of Eliot's body. He had no doubt that there were bruises dotting Eliot's back in an intricate design as well. Alec fell asleep, only to be awoken in the middle of the night by almost silent whimpers. Alec stood and walked across the room to stand by the bed. As he looked down at Eliot, he knew he was caught in the theros of a nightmare.

But the odd thing was, the only part that was thrashing was his head. Nothing else was moving and it made Alec's eyebrows knit in confusion. " No! Nate why would you do this?" Alec had no doubt then that Nate had hurt Eliot. The question was. What had he done? " Eliot, wake up." said Alec. Eliot's thrashing immediately stilled and Alec kept taking in a soft voice til' he came out of his nightmares. Alec smiled and then walked around til' he was on the other side of the bed. He sat down on the edge and Eliot smiled underneath his cocoon. Alec knew Eliot liked to see him if he came into his room and sat down. It was Eliot's survival instincts kicking in due to the fact his team had betrayed him in the worst way.

" Hey, what happened?" asked Alec. " You were in the chair, you already saw." said Eliot. " Yeah, but you were mumbling about Nate." said Alec. Eliot tensed and Alec moved so he was against the headboard with his legs straight out on the bed. " Not judging, just asking. What did he do?" asked Alec. " We still have that fast healing cream for heavy bruising?" asked Eliot. " You know we do. Why?" asked Alec. " He beat the crap out of me. That's why I was screaming my head off. The thing is, the guys standing with him? They felt bad for me and thought I was Nate's family. When he called them in to hurt me with him, they looked shocked. They knew I saw it though and went easy on me. They know about us, but don't care for the girls at all. They didn't hurt me, he did." said Eliot. Alec felt grief on Eliot's behalf. He'd known Eliot had wanted Nate to be the good guy that didn't hurt him, only to be proven wrong in the worst way.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec recognized the longing hidden in Eliot. Nate had been viewed distantly as Eliot's father and he'd just betrayed him.

" Hey, what did he say?" asked Alec. Eliot's voice was so drenched in pain, it made Alec want to scream. " He said I was useless. Only to be used to pick up the slack if one of you messed up. I was nothing but his marionette." Rage suddenly flooded Alec as he heard those words and a snarl tore past his lips.

He felt the bed jerk with the force of Eliot's flinch and mentally slapped himself. " Relax, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at our former team." said Alec. Eliot's was emotionally raw at the moment and Alec knew he couldn't take the stress of getting yelled at. Eliot was fearing for his life and openly needing Alec to be his anchor. He needed one person who wouldn't hurt him and Alec had already vowed to be that person. But now, the vow took on a whole new meaning.

Alec rolled so he was on his side and facing Eliot. Right now, he wasn't looking at the eyes of a man, he was looking at the eyes of a child who'd just been told he'd killed his own mother. " Was I not good enough for him? Did I do my job wrong?" asked Eliot. Alec could tell out of all of them, Nate's betrayal had stung the worst. It was as if someone had carved out Eliot's chest with a rusty kitchen knife and then stood there and laughed as if someone had just told a funny joke.

" Hey, no, you didn't do anything wrong. If this is anyone's fault, it's theirs. They had no right to hurt you like this." said Alec. Eliot pulled his legs up further under the quilts and gave Alec a small smile. " Thanks." said Eliot. " No problem, that's what I'm here for." said Alec. He rolled over and out of the bed. As he stood by it, he saw Eliot's eyelids start to flutter. " Get some sleep, we can check you out in the morning." said Alec. Eliot made a happy little sound and snuggled down into his blankets. Alec chuckled and walked out.

He walked down to his own room and fell into bed with a happy sigh. He fell asleep right away. No one had to know he shared Eliot's habit of loving quilts and the security they provided. Alec was woken up yet again the next morning, to the sound of retching. Alec sprang out of bed and bolted down to one of the bathrooms. He found Eliot in the one decorated in a dark, navy blue. He was knelt down by the toilet and throwing up. Alec walked in and dropped to his knees behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and waited for him to finish. When Eliot was done, he managed to get his hands to unclench from the white knuckled grip on the bowl.

Eliot was shaking as Alec used his arm to guide Eliot back against his own chest. He let Eliot rest there for a bit before he helped him stand. He was glad he was behind him. because Eliot's legs buckled as soon as he stood on both feet. Alec's arms were suddenly like a vice as they wrapped around Eliot and pinned him to his chest. Eliot shook while he stood there and Alec tightened his arms for a second. " Can you turn around?" asked Alec. The small shake of Eliot's head wasn't a surprise. Alec suddenly dropped his arms and took a step back. Eliot was surprised and then fear suddenly hit like a sledgehammer when he felt himself falling backwards.

He didn't expect to be caught and was surprised when Alec's face suddenly came into view. " Please, you didn't think I'd let you hit the floor did you?" asked Alec. Eliot wouldn't admit, that that was exactly what he'd thought. But Alec saw it in his eyes as he picked him up in his arms. " What on earth are you doing?" asked Eliot. In shock. His hands came up and clamped down on Alec's shoulders. " Relax, you aren't able to walk right now. I'm just bringing you to your room." said Alec. " But, this isn't, you don't," Eliot sighed, not knowing how to say what he wanted. " No, you let me in, now let me help you." said Alec. Eliot relaxed, embarrassed beyond belief. Alec slowly started walking out of the bathroom and Eliot gave a cry as he was jostled. " Take it easy, I won't drop you." said Alec.

**( A.N. Hey, Itachikitsune here, I rated this as T just in case. No harm in being careful. Hope those of you reading this like it so far.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Eliot had thought he was going to fall. Eliot's hands slowly lost their death grip on Alec's shoulders as he relaxed. Alec walked down to Eliot's room and laid him down on his side. " I'm gonna go grab that cream." said Alec. Eliot knew he also wanted to see just what he'd thrown up. Alec walked out and back down to the bathroom. He walked in and went straight to flush the toilet. He stopped in his tracks as he saw just what was in the bowl. Little white specks dotted the bright red and Alec cursed as he recognized what had happened. Nate had pumped Eliot's body full of medication and then beat the crap out of him. He'd thrown up blood along with the medication. Eliot's body had only now began to reject the medication in his system.

Alec flushed and then went over to the medication cabinet. He typed in the code on the key pad and slid the door back. He reached inside and grabbed the jar of cream off the shelf. He slid the door closed and walked out of the bathroom. He walked back down to Eliot's room and walked in. Eliot didn't need to see him to know he was furious. " What did he give you?" asked Alec. The thinly veiled rage did not go unnoticed by Eliot. " A blood thinner. The medication that makes my blood sugar drop, and Morphine." said Eliot. As Alec heard the list, his face darkened.

Alec walked forwards and stopped by the bed. He reached out and rested his hand on Eliot's ribs, but pulled it back when Eliot gave a cry. " Can I see what he's done?" asked Alec. Gently. Eliot looked at him and Alec's heart broke. He set the cream down on the floor by the bed and then slipped his arms underneath Eliot. He lifted him and then sat him down so he was sitting up in bed. He climbed in the bed and knelt in front of Eliot. He reached out and slipped the t-shirt off. What he saw, would haunt him for years. Eliot's chest was painted in splashes of black and blue. Eliot flinched as he saw Alec's face and cowered down.

Alec snapped out of it, losing the look of horror as his face softened. Alec reached out and tipped Eliot's face back up with a finger. " Look at me, I'm am not blaming you for this. This isn't your fault, it's Nate's." said Alec. He wondered just how many people had blamed Eliot for deeds and mistakes that weren't his own. The small spark of denial in Eliot's eyes was quick to disappear as he accepted what Nate had done. Alec dropped his hand and leaned over the side of the bed to grab the jar. He came to settle back in front of Eliot and unscrewed the lid. He dipped his fingers into the jar and started spreading the cream on Eliot's chest. A bloodcurdling scream left Eliot's lips as Alec's fingers touched his chest and he tried to shrink away. Alec's hand came to rest light as a feather on his shoulder to keep him in place.

He finished up with his chest and moved him so he was on his stomach. His hands were gentle and quick as he applied the cream to Eliot's back. When he was done, he got off the bed and went over to the closet. He grabbed a sweater off a hanger and walked back over to the bed. He stopped by Eliot's head and smiled as he saw him so relaxed. The thought was shattered as he heard Eliot's raspy breathing.

He dropped the sweater and quickly flipped Eliot over on his back and moved him so he was propped up by the head of the bed. He slipped in behind him and pulled him so he rested at an angle against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and waited as Eliot got his breath back. " I hate this." whispered Eliot. " What?" asked Alec. Gently. " The pain I'm in. I feel like someone took a blowtorch to my skin and a horse decided to tap dance on my lungs." said Eliot.

Alec winced at the analogies and his arms tightened a bit around Eliot. " Your lungs are bruised so I'm not surprised. Also, We need to get some sugar in you. Hot chocolate OK?" asked Alec. " Yeah, listen, thanks for all this. Really." said Eliot. " That's what brothers are for." said Alec. Eliot froze, not knowing how to respond. He knew he'd revealed what he'd thought before falling asleep in Alec's arms, but he never dreamed it'd be re-compensated. " Yes, but brothers can also be a pain." said Eliot.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec grinned. " Oh come on, I'm not that bad." said Alec. Eliot snorted. Alec unwrapped an arm and reached down to grab the sweater off the floor. He set it on the bed and and Eliot reached forward to grab the jar. He unscrewed the lid and Alec wanted to slap himself, realizing he'd completely overlooked Eliot's arms. Eliot finished and Alec let his other arm drop so he could help him into the sweater.

It was tight, just snug enough to keep the cream on his skin. Eliot gripped his arms and leaned back into Alec's chest. He choked off a cry as he made contact and Alec's eyebrows once again pinched in confusion. " Hey, what's going on?" asked Alec. " My pain tolerance is none existent when I'm bruised like this. Any type of bruising and it just bottoms out. I could jam my toe against a table and scream because of the pain. Because of the damage he did, I'm going to be sensitive to anything below my neck getting jostled." said Eliot. " Man, he did a number on you." said Alec. Eliot sighed, wincing when he breathed too deep.

" Hey, do you mind if I stay here?" asked Eliot. " No, of course not." said Alec. He wrapped his arms back around the top of Eliot's chest and they relaxed. " I'm done." said Eliot. Suddenly. " What do you mean?" asked Alec. " With the team. I can't take the abuse anymore." said Eliot. " I thought you'd never say it." said Alec. " Huh?" asked Eliot. " I was hoping you might say that. I was worried about you wanting to stay on the team after this." said Alec. " Sure, after I dip myself in a tub of acid and watch my skin be eaten away." said Eliot.

" Geez, your just a bundle of sunshine." said Alec. " Yes, I am." said Eliot. Alec chuckled and relaxed. After a while, he felt Eliot's body go slack and looked down. Eliot had fallen asleep with a serene look on his face. He smiled at the sight and fell into a light doze himself. Alec was awoken out of his doze by Eliot three hours later. He looked down to see Eliot blinking. " Morning Sleeping Beauty." said Alec. " If my lungs weren't heavily bruised, I'd kick you for that." said Eliot.

" I'm sure." Said Alec. Dryly.

" Can I still have that hot chocolate?" asked Eliot. " Your not with the team anymore. I wouldn't deny you food." said Alec. He'd only guessed that's why Eliot had said what he did. But as he felt him tense for two seconds and then relax, he knew his observation had been more then correct. " The Blood sugar drop is what had me stock the fridge with as many sweets as I could get my hands on. When I'd go in and grab something, Parker would be there, preaching about how I wouldn't be able to do my job if I was in a sugar coma." said Eliot.

" But it wasn't just the sweets they'd comment on, was it?" asked Alec. " No, it was also my love of anything pasta. I liked it because it gave me the sugar I needed without rotting my teeth." said Eliot. " I don't know how you stayed on as long as you did." said Alec. He dropped his arms and slipped out from behind Eliot. He settled him in his previous spot and walked out. He went down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed the thermos in the fridge. He warmed it up and walked back out, heading to Eliot's room. He walked in and handed it to Eliot as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Eliot grinned as he took it and unscrewed the lid. He slowly sipped it, enjoying the taste. Even though it was just warm. After Eliot finished the entire thermos, he handed it back to a shocked Alec. " It makes it plummet like I told you. I need all the sugar I can get." said Eliot. Alec shook his head and stood. He picked up the jar of bruise cream on the way as he walked out the door. He made to stop at the kitchen and put the thermos in the sink and then headed to the bathroom to put the cream back. Both bathrooms had a cabinet stocked with duplicate medications. Alec picked up a glass of water from the kitchen on his walk back to Eliot's room. When Eliot saw him come in with the glass, he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

" Thank you." said Eliot. He took the glass as Alec once again sat down and drank the water. He swirled it around in his mouth before spitting back into the glass. He felt better now that his mouth was clean and handed the glass back to Alec. " OK, really?" asked Alec. " Well, it obvious you don't want me standing right now and you did bring me the glass." said Eliot.

" Your cruel you know that?" asked Alec. As he once again stood. " Yes, I am an assassin after all." said Eliot. Alec walked out, shaking his head with a grin on his face. He dropped the glass off in the kitchen and then went back to spend time with his brother. It still felt odd, knowing Eliot considered him.

A few days later, Eliot was sitting on the couch tucked underneath Alec's arm. They were watching a dog show and Alec shook his head as Eliot yelled when the judges insulted the dog's pristine coat. He never understood Eliot's fascination with dog shows, but it was interesting when Eliot explained what the different breeds were. When Eliot suddenly picked up the remote and paused the TV, Alec's eyebrows shot up. " Can you do me a favor and grab my stuff from the apartment?" asked Eliot. Alec suddenly understood why Eliot's voice was a near whisper. He didn't think Alec would do it for him. " Sure." said Alec. He stood from the couch and walked out the door. Eliot sighed, unpausing the dog show.

He waited, a bundle of nerves until Alec came back. Back with Alec. He parked his car a block down from the apartment and got out. He stuck his keys in his pocket and took off for the apartment. He ran around to Eliot's window and looked up. It was open and Alec smirked. Parker wasn't the only one who had a fascination with using windows as entry points. The only differences were, one, the team didn't know about Eliot's leavings, and two, neither he nor Alec used a harness when jumping out of windows.

Alec backed up a good distance from the window. He suddenly bolted straight for it and threw himself onto his hands. He pushed off and flipped himself over into Eliot's window. His landing was completely soundless as he hit the floor in a crouch. He straightened up and headed straight for Eliot's closet. Inside, rested three duffel bags. He grabbed them off the shelf and then set them on the floor. He headed over to the door and removed the piece of wall that hid the panel to the security system. His fingers flew as he disabled it and then put the piece of wall back.

He then walked over and grabbed the bags off the floor. He walked over to the window and started chucking them one at a time. They landed a good distance from the window. Alec backed up from the window and crouched down. He suddenly straightened up and ran for the window. He sprang up and dove out of the window as if he was jumping off a diving board. He fell face first towards the ground and at the last second, flipped himself over so he landed on his feet.

He picked up the bags and took off for his car. He stashed them in the trunk and then drove off. When he walked in, Eliot stood from the couch and walked over. Alec was surprised when Eliot hugged him, but his hands immediately released the bags to hug him back. " You had me worried." said Eliot. Alec's arms tightened around Eliot as he realized what Eliot had thought. He didn't want Alec to get hurt because of him and thought the team would catch him.

" I'm OK, they didn't even know I was there." said Alec. Eliot relaxed and then wriggled a bit. Alec immediately dropped his arms and Eliot reached down to pick up the bags. He grabbed them and walked down to his room. He put the clothes back in the correct order in his closet and the put the bags on the top shelf. He then walked back into the living room and sat down, finally having the heart to finish watching the dog show.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec automatically wrapped an arm around Eliot's shoulders when he scooted over. It was quickly becoming natural to them both and Alec felt Eliot relax. It was two months later, when Eliot decided he wanted to go back to the team's apartment and find out why they kept hurt him. Alec said he'd go with and it made Eliot smile. During the two months, Alec had helped Eliot with his lungs and had taken him to see a doctor when the bouts of loosing breath wouldn't stop.

The doctor had said the bruising was permanent and that Eliot had to be careful when he ran. Eliot had nodded and cringed into Alec's side. From then on, Alec would be woken up multiple times in the middle of the night as Eliot's bouts would hit. Then, he'd sit with him for hours as he tried to get his breath back and rub his lungs. Also during the two months, Eliot's blood sugar problem became an every day occurrence due to the constant medication being forced into his body.

Alec kept the fridge stocked with sweets and pasta and Eliot would always grab something in the morning. Alec had asked one day, why Eliot hadn't told him about the bruising issue. Eliot had responded that the bruises he'd given him the one time they'd spared hadn't been bad enough to trigger his pain tolerance dropping.

Currently, they were walking down the street towards the apartment. They'd parked Alec's car one block away. They made it to the door and Eliot started pulling a set of lock picks out of his hair. Alec snickered, " Real nice." Eliot snorted, rolling his eyes. " Please, you aren't prepared for this kind of thing?" asked Eliot. " Yes, but I'd never think about putting the lock picks in my hair." said Alec. " That's because you don't have long hair to mess with." said Eliot. Alec rolled his eyes as Eliot turned and slipped them into the door knob.

He made quick work of the lock, smiling when he heard a faint click. He straightened up and Alec came to his side. Eliot wove the lock picks back into his hair and then Alec wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Eliot turned the knob and opened the door. They walked in and those inside gaped in shock as they saw the two. " Oh, it's you guys." said Alec. Upon recognizing the group of men sitting on the floor.

" Yeah, nice to see you too Alec. Next time, don't throw so hard." said one of the men. The group of men there was the same group who'd 'hurt' Eliot in the warehouse. " What are you doing here?" asked Nate. " I've come for answers. Why did you hurt me? And why were you constantly drugging me?" asked Eliot. " You were hurt. We didn't want to see you in pain." said Parker. " Oh, that's rich coming from you. OK, so if I was so useless Nate, then why did you keep me around for so long?" asked Eliot. " Because, you seeing me as your father came in handy." said Nate.

Eliot's eyes widened and he paled. The shock of hearing that Nate not only knew, but used it against him, had Eliot reeling. He suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and bolted for the bathroom. " Watch them." snarled Alec. He bolted after Eliot and found him in the bathroom on his knees. He dropped to his knees behind him and caught him as he fell backwards. He scooted back and then put his hand on Eliot's shoulder while he rubbed his lungs with the other hand.

When he was done, he helped him stand and Eliot went over to the sink to rinse out his mouth. When he was done, Alec came to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They walked out of the bathroom and came back into the living room. They went and stood by the door, facing the group. " Eliot, are you alright?" asked one of the men. Nate's eyes widened in shock as he heard the man speak Eliot's name. " Yeah, just an issue that comes up." said Eliot. " I'm not talking about your trip to the bathroom to hurl from shock. I'm talking about what we had to do in that warehouse." said another one of the men.


	14. Chapter 14

" You didn't cause me any pain. The damage was caused by him." said Eliot. " Yes, the permanent damage." said Alec.

" What permanent damage?" asked one of the men. " His lungs are bruised from the constant on onslaught of Nate's fists and he now has a blood sugar problem. " said Alec. " What do you mean blood sugar problem?" asked one of the men. " Wait a sec, I'll be right back." said Alec. He turned around and ran out the door. He came back in a few minutes later, a bowl in hand.

He handed Eliot the bowl and a spoon. Eliot started eating and the group of men in unison arched an eyebrow. " It's pasta. His blood sugar drops to almost nothing every day due to a medication they kept giving him. It's why he kept raiding the fridge for sweets. Or in this case, pasta." said Alec. " Man, what'd they do? Drug him?" asked one of the men. " Yeah, I found out about it and started helping him. He let me and now I have an annoying brother." said Alec.

The group of men smiled. " We're glad you found someone you trusted. I see you got him one." said one of the men. Alec arched an eyebrow and the men all pulled pendants out from underneath their shirts. He felt Eliot wrap an arm around his shoulder with a chuckle. " Close you mouth, you might wind up with daggers in the wrong places." said Eliot. Alec picked his jaw up off the floor and turned his head to glare at Eliot.

" So you guys have those too?" asked Eliot. " Your not the only one who knows a hacker/assassin." said one of the men. With a smirk. " True. So did you buy these off them?" asked Eliot. " What, no." said Alec. He was appalled by the notion and one of the men chuckled. " Never knew you were such a picky hacker." said one of the men. " Never knew you'd fall for darts to your pressure points." countered Alec. " Touche." muttered one of the men. The other group there couldn't pick their jaws up off the floor. " Wait a minute, your a hacker. How would you know about pressure points?" asked Sophie. " I'm not just a hacker, I'm also an assassin. I just never made it known. I'm as skilled as he is." said Alec. As he tilted his head towards Eliot. " But how did you hide this? I would've known." said Nate.

" Not if he hid it well enough, which he did. You didn't know anything was up til' you saw him pull the darts. Might I add, he was raging for about a week about that." said one of the men. " I'll bet." said Alec. " Hey, I'm gonna go look at my old room." said Eliot. Alec nodded and watched as Eliot walked off. It took a sec for the rest to catch up, but when they did, they bolted from their places and fallowed him.

" Stalking?" asked Alec. " Not quite. I just noticed a chunk of the electricity was no longer going to that room." said the hacker. When Eliot came back in through the front door, Alec grinned. " Did you drop?" asked Alec. " Yep, gave them a heart attack." said Eliot. As he came and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders. Their former team came back into the living room, pale as sheets. " They found out you don't use a harness right?" asked one of the men. " Yeah." said Eliot.

" So what are those?" asked Sophie. " Communicators with trackers built in." said one of the men. " So that's why you've almost choked laughing." said Parker. " But the speakers are so low. You can't possibly hear." said Nate. " We don't need it blasting. Just because none of you can hear it, doesn't mean we can't." said Alec. Nate suddenly ran at Eliot with a snarl and he moved aside. Nate wasn't able to stop as Alec brought his fist back and slammed it into his nose.

Everyone's faces turned up into grimaces as they heard the very loud crack as Nate's nose broke. As he stumbled back, Alec spun around and lashed out with his leg. Nate hit the opposite wall with a thud and Alec walked towards him, snarling. Sophie was suddenly in front of Nate and Alec wrapped his hand around her neck. " I'm not afraid to hurt women." said Alec.


	15. Chapter 15

Sophie smirked as she threw her head forward and he lost his grip. She lurched forward and wasn't expecting him to move. He stepped up and his hand closed around her neck. She saw stars as he slammed her against the wall and tightened his hand on her neck. He leaned in close when he went to speak. " I, don't, like, any, of, you, one, bit. I have no problem killing you right here. But because Nate loves you, I won't." Alec had been speaking low, but he might as well have been screaming.

Sophie flinched as she saw his cold eyes. He suddenly let her go. " Now, you won't see us again." said Alec. A quick pinch and twist of his fingers had her dropping to the floor. He did the same to Nate and Parker before he walked over to Eliot. He stepped into Alec's arms and buried his face in Alec's neck. Alec's arms wrapped around him tight as he tried to calm his breathing.

" Relax, I won't let them touch you. Your safe." said Alec. Eliot started slipping and Alec realized what he wanted. He dropped to his knees and let Eliot stay in his arms. As Eliot started to calm down, his muscles relaxed. " We're really sorry about this." said one of the men. " It wasn't your fault. He doesn't deserve this." said Alec. " Listen, if you need help let us know alright?" asked one of the men.

Eliot raised his head. " We will, thanks." said Eliot. He snuggled back into Alec's arms and slowly fell asleep. The men smiled as they saw Eliot relax. " When we get back, you'll be in your bedroom." said Alec.

He stood and shifted his grip so Eliot was cradled in his arms. He walked to the door and one of the men rushed to get it. Alec gave him a nod of thanks and then walked out. He walked to his car and opened the back door using voice command. He laid Eliot down and shut the door. He walked around and got into the driver's side.

He started the car and drove off back to their lair. Once he got there, he parked the car on the trail and got out. He walked around to the rear passenger's door and opened it. He ducked in and picked up Eliot in his arms. He ducked back out and headed for the house. He did the procedures to get in and then did the other set to get into Eliot's room. He walked over and laid him down on the bed. He covered him in the two quilts and he curled up underneath them. Alec smiled and went to sit in the rocker.

Eliot woke up an hour later and Alec stood. He walked over and laid down on his side, facing Eliot. Eliot blinked his eyes, trying to wake up and sent a dazed smile at Alec. " I can't believe we did that." said Eliot. " Did what?" asked Alec. " I can't believe we confronted the team and you stood by me." said Eliot. " I'll always stand by you, no matter what." said Alec.

He smiled back and watched as Eliot fell back to sleep. This is what it meant to be family. Eliot no longer felt pain nor was he drugged. He finally felt safe and had sated his need for human contact. Alec had became more then just his barrier. He was his savior and his guardian. He was the one Eliot could run to when he needed comfort. He was, Eliot's black fox hidden behind rose petals.

**( A.N. This is the last chapter for Eliot's Barrier. I hope you've enjoyed reading it, Itachikitsune.)**


End file.
